


Scandalous

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ageplay, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon likes a lot of things about Ian, especially how young he looks. <i>Ian is not actually 17 in this, but a 22 year old roleplaying as a 17 year old. Just to clarify.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> For the "ageplay" prompt for [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/); [my card](http://meiloslyther.livejournal.com/74211.html).

It shouldn't have been a thing, really; Ian was only two years younger, but it intrigued Brendon somehow, and he wasn't really sure why. It didn't help that Ian was also silly and cute, with his unruly curls and squeaky voice making him seem even younger. There were times he acted even younger, though, which made him all the more appealing to Brendon.

"Where's Ian?"

"Asleep in the chair," Zack informed him, tapping something out on his phone. "I just took a picture; the fans are gonna love this."

Brendon went over to see for himself, and he couldn't even be mad at Ian for sleeping an hour before the show. He looked like a child curled up in the seat of the chair, his arms pulled into his t-shirt and crossed tightly across his chest to fend off the relentless A/C. Brendon had to resist the urge to find a blanket to drape over him and kiss his forehead.

During the show later, Brendon may or may not have grinded against Ian's ass a little bit. He definitely caught the knowing grin Ian shot him afterwards, though.

They finished the show, met fans for pictures and autographs, and finally allowed Zack to herd them back to the hotel. Management had been good to them this tour; they'd all been getting their own rooms in hotels, but Brendon kind of missed the comfort of having one of your friends sleeping there in the room with you. Brendon retreated to his room to take a shower, maybe jerk off, and go to sleep.

"Brendon!"

Brendon turned at Ian's voice, his hand pausing as he was about to slip the keycard into the door. "Yeah?"

"You're not subtle, you know."

Brendon frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Your dick was pressed against my ass in front of thousands of people." Ian stepped closer, the ghost of a smirk playing at his lips. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

So maybe Brendon kind of did grind a little on Ian's ass. "It's just part of the show."

"You were hard."

Yeah, that.

Ian stepped even closer. "Look, you can ask me, okay? What's the worst I could say?"

"No."

Ian grinned. "Exactly. So just ask."

Brendon pressed Ian against the wall beside his door, leaning in close. "I want to fuck that tight little virgin ass of yours so hard you can’t sit down for a week," Brendon purred in Ian's ear. "And as far as I'm concerned, you're seventeen."

Ian sucked in a breath and let it out shakily, but there was a fire in his eyes that said he knew this was coming. "Now was that so hard? C'mon, Brendon, you know I love this game just as much as you do."

"You know I hate asking," Brendon replied curtly, turning back to the door and sliding in the card. "Remember the rules?"

"Of course."

At that, Brendon opened the door to his room and led Ian inside. Brendon immediately pulled the knot out of his bowtie and unbuttoned his vest. He tossed his vest towards the chair in front of the desk and started unbuttoning his shirt before turning back to Ian, who was eerily quiet behind him.

The sight before Brendon couldn't have been more perfect; Ian hadn't moved since he stepped through the door. His head was bowed, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, and there was a slight tinge of pink across his cheeks. Brendon had to resist ravishing him right then and there. Instead, he finished unbuttoning his shirt, untucked it, and let it follow his vest before stalking up to Ian.

Ian's eyes wandered up to take in the sight of Brendon's bare chest before snapping back down to his shoes.

Brendon chuckled knowingly. "Are you nervous?"

Ian shook his head. "N-no." The stutter was forced, a sign that Ian wasn't quite in his headspace, but the body language was so spot-on that Brendon knew he wasn't far from getting there.

Brendon reached out to tilt Ian's chin up. Ian's eyes lingered on Brendon's chest before meeting his gaze. Brendon grinned. "You're lying."

Ian swallowed hard as Brendon moved to take out the knot in his bowtie before slowly beginning to unbutton his shirt. Little by little, Brendon revealed the bird inked onto Ian's chest, and not even that age marker could spoil tonight's performance. "Maybe I am… a little."

"What's that?" Brendon met Ian's eyes again, fingers moving to the next button easily.

"…Nervous."

Brendon finally got Ian's shirt undone and moved in close to tug the tails out of his pants, letting it join his own shirt and vest. Brendon didn't move away afterwards, though, instead standing dangerously close to Ian, but not touching him. "What's there to be nervous about?"

"I've never… you know… with a guy…"

Brendon placed his hands on either side of Ian's neck, and he could feel Ian's heart jump into overdrive. "You've kissed a guy before, haven't you?"

Ian blushed but nodded minutely.

"Then don't be nervous."

Ian opened his mouth as if to speak, but Brendon covered it with his own before any sound could come out. Brendon explored Ian's mouth gently, almost lovingly, inviting Ian to return the kiss. Ian responded tentatively at first, his rhythm not quite matching the one Brendon was setting. Ian's hands moved to settle lightly on Brendon's waist, fingers twitchy with nerves and excitement.

Brendon pulled back just as Ian began to push into the kiss, but only far enough to look at Ian's face. Brendon was most definitely being a tease, and he could see the desperation in Ian's eyes. "See? Nothing to be nervous about; I know what I'm doing."

Ian launched forward for another kiss, fumbling a little as his aim was off, and Brendon grinned against his lips at his predictability. This time Brendon let Ian set the pace as his hands wandered down Ian's chest and stomach to his belt, unbuckling it and slipping it out of the loops. Then Brendon undid the button and zipper on Ian's slacks, slipping a hand inside Ian's underwear to palm his hard cock.

Ian made a choked off sound against Brendon's mouth at the contact, his fingertips digging into Brendon's back. His hips grinded forward against Brendon's hand as he clawed at Brendon's belt, his frantic energy coming off of him in waves. Brendon let him get his belt and pants undone before stopping him, picking Ian up and hauling him over onto the bed, leaving him a little dazed as Brendon slipped Ian's shoes off before stripping his pants and underwear from him.

Brendon quickly went to his bag to grab lube and a condom so he wouldn't have to get up later before he finished stripping himself and joined Ian on the bed. Ian was practically vibrating with nerves, excitement, and need, and as soon as Brendon came close again, his hands went for Brendon immediately. But Brendon grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms above his head, straddling him.

"Impatient," Brendon reprimanded in a low purr, pressing his lips to Ian's neck.

Ian squirmed in Brendon's hold, arching up when Brendon's lips trailed down to his chest and gasping when Brendon gently tugged on one of his nipples with his teeth. Brendon moved lower, releasing his grip on Ian's wrists to do so, and Brendon hadn't even reached Ian's navel before his hands were in Brendon's hair.

Brendon paused, grabbing Ian's wrists and slamming them down above his head again. "Don't make me have to tie you up, Ian." Brendon raised one eyebrow, a silent threat, as he let go again, slowly trailing his hands down Ian's arms, fingers lightly tracing the dull green ink along his right arm, to his chest. Ian stayed put this time, so Brendon took up teasing where he left off. "Stubborn teenagers," he muttered.

"Fuck you," Ian replied, though it just sounded more childish than anything, as he let out a soft noise immediately afterwards as Brendon swirled his tongue in Ian's navel.

"I don’t have to do this, you know," Brendon told him, nonchalant. "I could just leave you like this and go jerk off in the shower."

It worked; Ian's eyes went wide, worried.

Brendon grinned, moving further down to suck on Ian's skin where hip met thigh, earning him a surprised cry. Ian's breath stuttered as Brendon ghosted his lips over Ian's hip, closer and closer to Ian's cock. Brendon hovered over Ian's dick, letting his breath puff out against it, before slipping his hands down under Ian's knees and pushing his legs up.

"What are you- _oh_ ," Ian cut himself off with a groan, hips rolling in an attempt to get Brendon to lick just behind his balls again.

"Stop squirming," Brendon hissed, pinning Ian's hips to the bed before ducking his head again to lick between Ian's cheeks.

Ian let out a loud moan as Brendon worked his tongue inside of him, straining against Brendon's hold. Brendon wasn't teasing anymore, though; he flicked his tongue with intent and determination that not even an experienced adult could ignore. Telling Ian to be still was an order he knew he couldn't obey.

After a moment, Brendon reached for the lube, flicking it open and pouring some out onto his fingers. He replaced his tongue with his index finger, pushing in all the way just to feel Ian's muscles immediately clamp down. Once Ian relaxed, Brendon moved his finger in and out to get him used to it before smoothly pressing in a second. Ian was panting already, and when Brendon curled his fingers in search of Ian's prostate, his toes curled as he cried out.

"Brendon, _Brendon_ , _fuck_." Ian gasped when Brendon pressed his fingers in hard. "Brendon, please."

"Please what?" Brendon countered, sucking on the sensitive skin of Ian's inner thigh and making him squirm.

"…More."

Brendon smirked against Ian's skin, pressing a third finger alongside the others. "Never would have pegged you for a size queen."

Ian went red and bit his lip, attempting to hide his face in his shoulder. "Brendon, please, just..."

And okay, Brendon was totally being a tease again. He knew Ian liked it. "I can't do what you want me to do if you don't tell me what that is."

"God, Brendon- _fuck_ me, okay? Please."

Brendon scraped his teeth on the skin over Ian's hipbone as he slowly pulled his fingers out, grinning when Ian whined at the loss. Sitting back on his heels, Brendon grabbed the condom and put it on before slicking his cock with lube, making a show out of slowly stroking himself. Ian whimpered after a moment, so Brendon grabbed the back of Ian's thighs and pressed his knees to his chest, rubbing the tip of his cock against Ian's hole.

Ian swallowed, suddenly nervous again. "Just… go slow," he whispered, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Relax," Brendon replied, kissing up Ian's neck and across his jaw. "Seriously."

Brendon fitted his mouth over Ian's as he reached down to guide himself in, pushing slow enough to make Ian feel every inch. Ian arched up, but more in pain than anything, whining softly in the back of his throat as he tightly gripped the sheets above his head. Brendon stilled when he bottomed out, breaking the kiss to watch Ian's face. Ian's eyes were screwed shut, his mouth still open from kissing. Brendon brought a hand up to gently caress Ian's cheek, encouraging him to open his eyes.

"You alright?" Brendon asked. Ian looked so beautiful like this; splayed out under him and starting to sweat, all smooth, pale, almost hairless skin and boyish lean muscle, but more curves than angles, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

Ian blinked hard and a tear rolled across his temple into his hairline. "Hurts."

Brendon's cock twitched and he had to quickly compose himself. "Shh," he cooed, cradling Ian's face and kissing his cheek. "It's okay. Just tell me when, alright?"

Ian swallowed and nodded, leaning into Brendon's touch.

Brendon moved his other hand up to trace the bird on Ian's chest with his fingers, turning his head slightly to kiss Ian's knee. He moved his hand lower, down Ian's stomach, and by the time he reached Ian's now only half-hard cock, Ian was squirming a little and biting his lip.

"Brendon, I- I think I… Brendon, please…"

Brendon wrapped his hand around Ian's cock, stroking it back to full hardness while Ian's breath stuttered. When Ian started to roll his hips, Brendon pulled out a little before slamming back in, evoking a loud groan from Ian, his hands flying to Brendon's biceps.

Brendon smirked down at Ian, grinding into Ian's ass but not actually moving, watching his eyelids flutter. "How does it feel?"

"Feels weird… but good."

Brendon gave another powerful thrust, loving the way Ian throws his head back at the sensation, exposing his long, slender neck. "Yeah? You like that?" Brendon set a slow rhythm, content to watch Ian writhe in pleasure. "Fuck, you're so tight, Ian."

" _Brendon_ …"

Brendon leaned in to nip and suck at Ian's neck before soothing the spot with his tongue, careful to only leave marks where paparazzi and intuitive fans would never see. Ian's hands had made their way into Brendon's hair after a while, tugging at the strands tentatively, testing. The soft noises Brendon was making were nothing compared to Ian; they were loud and raw, unrestrained half-sobs intermingled with stuttered curses and lingering moans. In the back of Brendon's mind, he knew Ian was actually the quietest in bed out of everyone in the band - which was extremely convenient for rushed bunk sex before soundcheck - so this display of Ian's immature sense of control was pushing Brendon close to the edge. He knew he was going to have to up the ante if he wanted Ian to lose it first.

Brendon pulled away from Ian's neck to grab his hips and tug him closer, bending him even further in half - Ian was surprisingly flexible, something Brendon had discovered fairly quickly during a show one night and had decided to test afterwards - and thrusting right into his prostate. Ian would have arched up off the bed if Brendon weren't holding him down, crying out as his toes curled.

"Fuck yes, Brendon, _right_ there," Ian babbled as Brendon quickened the pace, pressing his heels against Brendon's shoulder blades. "Oh, _god_ …"

Brendon could tell Ian was getting close just by the way his muscles were beginning to tighten around his cock, and he had to struggle to breathe. Trailing a hand down between them, Brendon wrapped his fingers around Ian's cock, stroking quickly. The both of them were dripping with sweat by then, so the slide was almost perfect.

It didn't take long for Ian to come after that, almost screaming as he striped their stomachs, his muscles rippling along Brendon's cock pushing him so close to the edge he could taste it.

"Brendon…," Ian muttered, clutching Brendon's head against his shoulder, still breathing hard as he started to come down. "I love you."

It was something they said to each other all the time, something they said to a lot of people, actually. But the way Ian said it, the soft, innocently sincere quality to his voice made Brendon come instantly, grunting as his hips bucked erratically. Brendon stilled after a moment before pulling out as carefully as possible, throwing the condom in the nearby trashcan.

Brendon moved to lie down at Ian's side, pulling him into his arms. "Fuck, you're so gorgeous, Ian."

Ian grinned sheepishly, and even though he wasn't roleplaying anymore, it still looked in character. "Only a little."

Brendon ruffled Ian's hair before sitting up and pulling Ian towards the bathroom. "Come on, stinky, unless you want to smell like a dirty jockstrap in the morning."

"Yeah, you would know what a dirty jockstrap smells like," Ian replied with a snort and a smirk, letting Brendon drag him up anyway.

"I may have been raised Mormon, but that doesn't mean I was a good little boy."

Ian shook his head at Brendon's devious smile, pushing him a little and laughing. "Gross, dude."


End file.
